Serpant's demise
by Uzurebirth
Summary: Kakashi's hatred drives a near death Naruto into Orochimaru's care wear he gets tortured and rescued by none other than a 17 year old jounin acting as a temporary Anbu. Bad Description, I promise it's a good story. AnkoxNaruto,Sharingan Weilding Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in the middle of Konoha**

"Get him, that demon killed my brother." Said one of the many villagers's chasing the eleven year old Naruto.

"Why do you guys want to hurt me? I haven't done a single thing to you." Naruto gently sobbed to the growing angry villagers.

"Stop trying to play cute with us we know what you actually are." Said an angry store owner

Naruto's legs were much shorter than an average male man, and this came into the equation. Naruto tripped because of the overuse of his muscles and an Eleven year olds energy isn't anywhere near the energy of the people chasing him. The angry mob of villagers caught up with him and profusely beat him till near death. Naruto opened his eyes to see three Anbu standing there watching him get beaten.

"Shinobi, Please help me. I don't know what these villagers want and I can't see out of one of my eyes." Cried Naruto

"You hear him villagers, he hasn't had enough. He's still mocking the sacrifices our family of Konoha made." Said the Tiger faced Anbu

"Yes, he's nothing but an orphan. It's not like anyone in this village will miss him. Let's gouge out his eyes and leave him for the buzzards." Said the Dog faced Anbu

Naruto's life was barely lingering after the beating he received with no way to see or even move he waited for death hand to reach for him and strike him down. But Kami had other plans which she would wish to have intervened and to never allow the likes of Orochimaru to corrupt the once so innocent Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ke-Ke-Ke-Ke you'll be a nice specimen for me indeed, and maybe this village will feel you wrath through my hand. But first let's get you some new eyes."

**Orochimaru Secret Base Outside of Konoha**

"Naruto, I'm going to break your will and spirit to do my bidding." Said Orochimaru to the small and weak blonde boy.

"Please Sannin-sir, don't hurt me. I'll never do anything to the village I swear." Replied Naruto

"Naruto I don't think you understand, I want to hurt the village and I'm going to use you to do it. Your goal is to become my weapon, and nothing else. I just hope you understand that I in no way like or have any feelings to you. In Fact nobody liked you in the village, and they sure as hell don't want you back. The Hokage even is letting the villagers celebrate your death. Now accept my Heaven's curse mark."

"Ahhhhh, it burns mister Sannin please kill meeeee. It burns so badly, please just kill me. Put me out of my misery." Yelled Naruto

"You bitch almost as much as my last apprentice, your just lucky I like watching you squirm or you'd be dead a long time ago." Laughed Orochimaru

**Hokage's Office**

** "**Anbu-dog (Kakashi) and Anbu-Snake (Anko), where have you guys been, if you haven't heard Naruto has gone missing." The third Hokage exclaimed.

"Sorry Hokage-Sama, one of the villagers got into a drunken rage, and was causing trouble in a local civilian bar. I decided that the kid would be fine with Kakashi watching over him." Replied Anko

"I'm sorry to say Hokage-Sama, but I tried to stop the civilians after I noticed Naruto bloodied on the ground, but none of them could be proved to attack the boy. I went over to look at him but he was already dead." Replied Kakashi with a fake eye frown

"Well Kakashi, I hope you're happy, because I'm going to tell you an SS-Class secret. Neither of you guys can repeat what I'm about to tell you. Naruto was the Yodaime's son." The Hokage said with exalted sadness.

Kakashi gave him a very blank stare, and questioned the Hokage with all of his heart. "Please tell me your joking, this can't be true."

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but it is. "Now that he's dead, I thought you should know he was your sensei's son.…"

"Hokage please kill me, I don't deserve life anymore, and Kakashi extended his Anbu blade forth so the Hokage could end Kakashi's life if he pleases." Offered Kakashi

"Why Kakashi?" Asked the Hokage

"I let Naruto die under my watch, I even allowed the villagers to do it, and egged them on." Said Kakashi with Mirth

"Well as punishment, I'm going to let you live with you Mistakes, there is nothing you could possibly do to make up for what you did to your Sensei's son. I'm glad that he's not alive to see this day, because this would've probably made him question him ever serving Konoha. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." Yelled the Hokage.

"Anko, I'm sorry for you having to listen to me lecture Kakashi over. "The Sandaime said

"It's alright Hokage-Sama. I promise I won't tell anyone about him being the Yodaime sun till your ready." Replied Anko

"If I may ask, why did you keep this from Naruto? Wouldn't it have been better to know that your father was the hero of the village, and he didn't just abandon his son?" Anko asked questionly

"I wish I had an answer to that Anko, but I don't so you're dismissed for today."

**Kurenai's Apartment**

_I wonder how the little guy Anko has wanted to adopt for the last few years is going. This is the first amount of emotion she has ever shown. It warms my heart to see her like this, and hopefully when she asks the Sandaime today he'll say yes. _Anko suddenly burst into the room crying, and Kurenai could tell something bad has happened._ I never seen Anko cry in my life I wonder what happened._

"Anko, what's the matter, did the Sandaime say no to your request to adopt Naruto?" asked Kurenai

Anko was sobbing into Kurenai's Night gown right now, from how wet the night gown was getting, you could start to see her bra.

"Anko please tell me what's wrong" asked Kurenai

"Me, Beat up Drunk People, Kakashi, Naruto die" Anko sobbed out. "

"Anko say it slowly, and annunciate the words." Kurenai said

"There were some drunk people-ple in the bar disrupting it-t-t, and Kakashi let Naruto die. He let them gouge out his eyes and bleed to death right-t-t there, and I wasn't there to protect him." Anko sobbed

Kurenai was astounded at Kakashi's defection to his assignment on protecting Naruto. How could he let eleven years old get his eyes gouged out by civilians? She now hated Kakashi even more than him just being a pervert.

"It's alright Anko, just please stay with me. Move in here, and live with me till you feel comfortable living by yourself again." Kurenai replied

**3 Month TimeSkip: Hokage's Office**

"Anko, I have a mission you might enjoy to take. It's a secret base that Orochimaru currently conducting his research experiments at. We're guessing he's keeping his main test subject here. So as you might have guessed we want that experiment in our control to question and may help him through it. I'm guessing he's trying to get the Heaven's curse seal level 2 coming out."

"Alright, Hokage-Sama who will be my partner on this mission? Also is this S-rank or A-rank?" asked Anko

"I'm sorry, but the only competent partner we could find was Kakashi, Sandaime you know how much I want catch Orochimaru, but I consider Kakashi to be near his level in the evil scale." Said Anko

"Just trust me Anko, Kakashi will be good. I'll make sure you two don't even have to talk. I just need someone incase Orochimaru does show up." Sandaime replied

**Orochimaru's secret Base**

"Well, Naruto it sees as if you're still crying, and I want you to feel no pain or emotion. So I got a new punishment for you today. I'm going to deskin you whole body, and let the kyuubi heal you from top to bottom. Even with your advanced healing, I bet it will take you at least 2 weeks.

"Please no, I can't stand the pain. It will hurt too badly." Naruto said

"Well since it is October 10th, I'll allow you not to receive your normal dosage of poison, but tomorrow I'm going to double your dosage. I'm still going to deskin you and have a nice birthday." Orochimaru sneered

After hours of searing pain, the snake left Naruto to sulk on his birthday to bleed and only feel pain. The smell in the room was terrible. It smelled of burnt skin, Decay, and human waste. In the middle of the room was a small child bandages all over his body, and 2 bandages over his eyes that were still being healed from them being gouged out. He still did not know at if he'll ever be able to see again.

"Where is that rotten snake, and his maggot experiment. I'll kill both of them on sight." Said Anko

"Please don't hurt me, and I don't want to get hurt anymore. It's my birthday please." The little kid sobbed

"It's your birthday, and why are you working for Orochimaru. Also look at me when I'm talking to you." Anko yelled

"I'm sorry, I can't really see. Some villagers gouged out my eyes. The snake bastard keeps putting me through these experiments to develop the curse seal. Please kill me quickly." Naruto cried out.

"W-w-what's your name?" Anko asked in a shocked manner

"Naruto Uzumaki".

**Edit: Hokage telling his heritage, Ages of Naruto, and Anko**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is an AnkoxNaruto, and leave reviews if you want me to possibly add Kurenai to the pairing. I can update every other day on the weekday, and on the weekends I can do 1-3 chapters a day. If anyone is interested in my other story, that will be update either once a week or every 2 weeks on Sunday. Please leave a review if you want me to add Kurenai. **

**Hokage's Office**

The Sandaime was waiting for Anko, and Kakashi to come back from Orochimaru's base. The only thing he wanted to know was how Anko reacted, and what Konoha was going to do with the experiment. As if they were able to capture the experiment. The Sandaime wasn't sure if those two could even stand up to his previous student in an all out fight. Is it possible that he could be of use to the village?

"Hokage, Kakashi and Anko just entered the village, Anko is holding a bandaged person. She should be here within a few minutes." Replied the Hokage's secretary

"Thank you, I think this should be an interesting discussion, I hope she didn't try to kill Kakashi." Said the Sandaime.

After a few minutes of peace the Hokage was wondering where Anko and Kakashi were. It's not like them to leave me waiting with something so important. He suddenly heard screaming between the two outside. The Sandaime quickly prepared himself by grabbing his Sake bottle and chugging the last of the precious liquid.

"SAINDAME" Yelled Anko

"What is it Anko, and why did you have to break down my door just to talk to me." Asked the Hokage

"I want Kakashi dead right now, and I want to personally execute him." Said Anko

"Could you tell me why you're so mad? I might be able to fix it depending on your problem." Said the Hokage.

"He's my problem, and you want to know something Naruto's alive. He was alive the full time when I thought he was dead. He was being tortured by Orochimaru. ON HIS BIRTHDAY. On his birthday he was deskined, and beaten without mercy." Yelled Anko

"WHAT? Are you positive it was Naruto." Asked the Hokage

"Yes, I'm 100% positive. I saw what remained of his blonde hair, and his voice was identical to Naruto's. Anko slammed down a piece of paper onto the Sandaime's desk. Your either going to sign this or you'll be in the hospital for weeks." Shouted Anko

"Adoption Papers? Why would you want to adopt Naruto? What I'm wondering, are you even fit to adopt somebody with this much trauma. He's not going to trust anyone for a long time." Said the Hokage

"If Orochimaru wants him he'll have to go through me, and I've wanted to adopt since the first day he was born.

"Anko Your only seventeen." The Sandaime said

"Kurenai will help me and I'm also a ninja that gives me the rights to do this. So just sign over the papers." Anko said

"Alright, but I'm not letting you ever be his Sensei." Replied the Hokage

"That's for me to decide. I'm his new surrogate sister. I plan on making him the strongest ninja he could possibly be." Said Anko

"Good bye Old man"

**Kurenai's Apartment**

"Kurenai I have great news. We infiltrated Orochimaru's base, and we found someone very important." Said Anko

"Who is it, and why do you seem so ecstatic and actually giddy. You're actually starting to scare me by your reaction to this." Said Kurenai

"Naruto was there" she replied happily but countered with "I just wish he was in a better condition." Anko said

"Wait I thought he was dead? How's this even possible. Why was he in Orochimaru's base?" Kurenai Asked

"Orochimaru was trying to corrupt him into becoming a weapon for him, and using this weapon to kill the Sandaime." Replied Anko

"So what was Orochimaru doing to him that was that bad? Like did he give him the curse mark?" asked Kurenai

"We're not sure yet, we're waiting for the skin to grow back. Luckily there will be no scarring do to his quick healing abilities." Anko replied

"Wait what do you mean you're going to wait for the skin to grow back?" asked Kurenai

"From what we got, since it was his birthday Orochimaru didn't administrate poison to him. Instead of the poison he deskined him, to see how the skin grows back with his advanced healing. Then he was beaten from an inch of death." Cried Anko

"I'm so sorry Anko, is there anything we could do for him?" Kurenai asked

"Would I be able to keep him here, I adopted him today. Also it's alright if it's a no. I saved up enough money from living here." Said Anko

"Why wouldn't be alright with me, I love you as a sister. I think I'll begin to love him as much I love you. Plus I always wanted a little brother." Replied Kurenai

"Naruto, are you awake yet?" Anko Asked

"Wait he's here, right now? Where is he?" Kurenai said

"Anko took off her cloak and was holding him in a bridal style. Naruto it's time to wake up." Anko said. She put Naruto on the ground and gently started poking him.

"Please don't hurt me" He fell onto the ground and curled up and started to cry.

Kurenai absolutely felt terrible for the kid. Her heart was breaking him watching him cry in front of her. As Anko swooped in to give him a hug. He cringed and looked scared to even be touched by anyone. He was terrified beyond all belief. Kurenai swooped in and started to hug Naruto too. They sat there while he started to cry again.

"Naruto, I don't want to offend you, but how are you crying. Your eyes were gouged out the night that we thought you died." Kurenai asked

"Orochimaru put in some new eyes and never let me take the bandages off again. He said he wouldn't allow me to see out of them till he was satisfied. It's so painful still to even open my eyes." Said Naruto

"Here let me take off those bandage's so you can see again." Said Anko

Anko began to unravel the bandages away from Naruto's eyes and she was shocked to say the least. She saw that it was the Sharingan glaring directly at her.

Naruto! Do you…

**Edit 1:Changed Ages of Naruto and Anko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurenai's Apartment**

"Do you know what I feel like doing?" Anko asked

"No, but I'm sure you'll be delighted to tell me." Kurenai Smartly replied

"When do you think our little Naruto will be going through hormones or what you and me might be thinking, when will Naruto start getting attracted to women." Anko asked

"Anko you might be forgetting, he might like men to." Kurenai laughed out

"No, surrogate of my family will be having sex or even thinking about other people of the same sex. I will personally send him to Ibiki, and watch as he takes him out of the nasty habit of liking the other sex!" Anko angrily shouted

"Cool your jets Anko, It was a joke. Plus I saw him peeping on me when I was taking a hot shower. I think I'm the one that gave him the inspiration of Sexy No Jutsu." Said Kurenai

"But when he's older and after the trauma would you want to…" Anko got interrupted

"Anko before you even mention sex with him, I would like to know what we're going to do about the trauma he received under Orochimaru?" asked Kurenai

"I'm actually not that sure, how did he sleep, since you so graciously offered him your breast to sleep on." Anko teased.

"I'll let you know he slept on my shoulder, and when he started crying in his sleep I put him on my breast. Then he stopped crying, he didn't even drool once like you used to do when you were on one of your drunken binges." Kurenai responded

"Alright, but you still didn't answer my sex question. " Anko grinned

"Would you really think that he'd want to have sex with us anymore? We're taking care of him kind of like mothers. Wouldn't that be kind of frowned upon, were viewed as his mothers and were having sex with him." Kurenai responded

"Well, I guess you're right, we can still just proclaim that were just helping him out, also keeping him away from the villagers that harassed him. That will allow us some lee-way to do what we want with him. Just consider it, you don't have to say yes. We're still going to have wait like 4 more years before were even able to do that kind of stuff with him." Anko replied

"Alright I'll try to keep an open mind. Want to go get something to eat for Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, we can also pick up some extra dango so I'm happy to." Anko replied in a giddy fashion

"Ichiraku ramen store is where Naruto used to eat all of his ramen?" asked Kurenai

"Yes it is, I would personally ask if you could pick up about 10 instant ramen packages." Anko suggested

"That might be a good idea, and then whenever he wanted to eat he could have his favorite food, while also feeling like he's there."Kurenai replied

"I'll go get it then, and you get the dango." Kurenai exclaimed

As Kurenai walked down the streets, she could actually hear people talking about her adopting the demon boy. She also heard them talking about actually hurting him. She looked around for where she heard this from but could not find where the person was. She continues down the path to Naruto's favorite ramen store.

"Could you please tell me what Naruto Uzumaki used to buy here all the time?" Kurenai asked

"Well his favorite was usually Miso ramen, May I ask why you want to buy that kind of ramen." Teuchi asked

"Well me, and Anko adopted him after he got rescued a couple of weeks ago, and we can't really say anymore at this time." Kurenai replied

"Alright well here's 50 instant Miso ramen for free, and you can also take this to him. Teuchi gives her a special ramen." Teuchi grins happily

"Thank you and I'll tell you that he enjoys your ramen to the biggest extent." Said Kurenai

Tomorrow I'll make a better chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurenai's Apartment**

"How long do you think it will be before Naruto wakes up?" Anko asked

"I'm not exactly sure, but we should just let him sleep. He's had a rough 3 months." Kurenai responded

*Ring-Ring-Ring * (AN: I know that is a gay way to make a door bell.)

"Oh no, I forgot that I invited Asuma over for tonight. I'm not sure how he'll react on me adopting Naruto with you." Kurenai responded

"Asuma, hello how's it going?" Kurenai asked

"It's going good, anything new happen while I was gone." Asuma asked

"Well yes, Anko decided on adopting Naruto Uzumaki, and she asked if I would join her in adopting him." Kurenai replied

"I-I-I'm not sure how to respond, I'm only going to ask this once though. Its either him or me, I had many friends die to that demon. I would rather be castrated then house that filthy demon." Yelled Asuma

Kurenai was welling up in tears at Asuma's outburst. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she thought that Asuma was the best man that she had ever known. She assumed Asuma was one without faults or being judgmental. Just then Anko turned to see Naruto crying.

"ASUMA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." Kurenai said

Anko looked at her friend in a shocked manner, and she had never once even stopped what Asuma did. Kurenai was pissed, and cast a Genjutsu on him that made him believe he was a female, and then she made him believe he had a crush on guy's youthfulness.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kurenai asked

"Don't worry Kurenai-chan, I'll leave I don't wish to be a burden of you." Naruto replied

Kurenai's heartfelt saddened that Naruto thought she wanted him to leave. He then disappeared through the window, and started running away from their apartment.

"We need to catch him I don't want any harm to come of him right now." Anko said

**Outside the Hokage's Government Building**

"Mei-san, we should leave to go back to Kirigakure, the war is still fighting on." Ao replied

"I agree, I'm just said that Konoha has rejected helping us in the effort of fighting against the current Mizukage." Mei replied

Naruto who was now running from the mob of people, his wounds started to tear open his wounds, even though his skin was regrown partially, the parts where the skin reconnected to a joint were ripping. This was causing his bandages to soak through with blood. Naruto was starting to get light headed from his blood loss before running into Mei.

"Kid, watch where you're going, you just ran into the war general for Kiri's Bloodline war." Ao shouted

"I'm sorry I'll be on my way." Naruto sobbed out

Mei was shocked to see this young boy, nearly bleeding to death. The villagers behind him shouted, "The demon is up there, lets finish what the fourth Hokage started." Naruto was kicked in the stomach, and was about to get his new eye's gouged out, but then Mei blocked the kick, and broke the guy's legs.

"Thank yo…." Naruto passed out

"Ao, heal him f or me, I think it's time we leave. I'm not sure I can take looking at this village anymore." Mei exclaimed

"Mei, I'm not sure how to say this, but he has the sharingan. It seems that the scars around his eyes mean that his eyes were forcefully removed. He's also a Jinchuuriki, and from my guess at his age, it would have to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Ao proclaimed

"Take him out of the village I'm going to report to the Hokage." Mei replied

"Miss, have you seen a yellow haired boy with red eyes." Anko asked

"I'm sorry but I saw him being chased by the villager's that way."Mei giving Anko and Kurenai wrong directions

"Thank you." Anko exclaimed

"Ao, I think we can make this kid one of the best Shinobi that the nations have never seen." Mei proclaimed

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, I was sick the last couple of days. I will have a new chapter up tomorrow or Thursday. I plan on it being around 3k-4k words. I'll begin to start bringing into updating it twice a week with 7k+ words. So far this will be a Harem, and you can suggest people you want to be in it. Just leave a review, and I'll make a list of the most popular ones. Just so you know, I enjoy Mei.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Sorry about not having more than 3,000 words, I was kind of getting lazy after getting my ass raped in Search & Destroy. From your suggestions this is the confirmed people of the harem Mei Terumi, Kurenai, Anko. With the possibility of Female Kyuubi.**

**Konoha**

"I can't believe Asuma; I'm going to kill him after we find Naruto." Kurenai responded, Anko nodded

"Where do you think he possibly could've gone? It shouldn't be that hard to find him." Anko exclaimed

The two young women looked everywhere for the Naruto they came to have adopted. They looked everywhere from Ichiraku to the top of the Yodaime's head. They're just no sign of the little guy. The Hokage knew though, he was in for a real treat when Kurenai and Anko found out. They decided to go report to the Hokage about how they couldn't find Naruto's current location.

"Do you have an appointment to see the Hokage, Miss Anko and Miss Kurenai?" The assistant asked

"No we don't, but this is urgent matters for the Hokage's ears only." Anko responded

"Alright I'll buzz you in, and please be careful he's in a bad mood today." The assistant warned

"Hokage-Sama, we kind of lost Naruto. Someone called him a demon, and he thought I sided with that person. He looked heartbroken and then ran away from me and Anko's apartment." Kurenai responded

"Anko, I'm truly sorry, but the war commander of Kiri's bloodline war came in here. She noticed how Naruto had the Uzumaki bloodline traits, and offered to train him in Kiri. Their current Mizukage had been taken out, and Naruto will more than likely become a Kiri Shinobi. Also she promised to have him back to participate in the Chuunin exams." Sarutobi replied

"Anko was now distraught, and near the verge of crying. How could you do this to me? I wanted him for the longest time, I wanted to adopt him and have him live with me for a great amount of time. When you finally grant me this wish you spit on it by giving him to another village." Anko cried out

"Mei is a shoe in for Mizukage, and these were her alliance terms. Naruto will have a great life there. Maybe he will even find an original Uzumaki to marry down in Kiri. Don't you want him to be happy?" asked Sarutobi

"Of course I want him to be happy, but he would've still been happy with me. When he comes to the Chuunin exams I want him to have the option to stay either here or in Kiri." Said Anko

"I'm sure he'll stay in Kiri after the torture he has had here, but I will give him the option for your sake. I hope he even agrees but the chances are slim." Sarutobi replied

"Now if you don't mind will you and Miss Kurenai leave, I need to get paperwork done." Sarutobi responded

"Kurenai looked at him questionly, why are you doing paperwork manually?" Kurenai asked

"What do you mean manually, DO YOU KNOW THE SECRET OF PAPERWORK?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes, but I won't tell you because of what you did to Anko!" Kurenai replied with a fox like grin that could resemble Naruto's

"Please I'll let you guys stay with him when he comes around for the Chuunin exams" Sarutobi begged out

"It's only one word, and you would be astounded that you forgot about it." Kurenai grinned

"What is it, I've been dying to know the secrets of the paperwork for years!" Sarutobi said

"Well it is….. Do you really want to know, because you'll feel and look like a dumbass." Kurenai smiled

"Please just tell me, I'm going to die of arthritis if I don't know!" Sarutobi exclaimed

"Well I just don't see why you use a Kage bushin" Kurenai smiled

The Hokage looked down, opened up a brown envelope. On it was a description that read "Only open when you have found out the secret of paperwork, do not try to open before because it does not contain the secret. He opens up the envelope to find a blank piece of paper with a Hokage's check inscribed with 50 million Ryo. "This belongs to the person who finds out the Hokage's biggest weakness, I've not yet figured this out, but I would like it to go under the forbidden techniques for the Hokage's eyes only." Yodaime inscribed onto the paper. Kurenai was leaving the room.

"Kurenai I have something for you. Under the Hokage's secret mission book you just earned yourself 50,000,000 Ryo, this was under the previous Hokage's orders." Sarutobi exclaimed (AN: 5million U.S)

**Road to Kirigakure**

"How far do you think we're from Kiri now, and is Naruto doing fine back there?" asked Mei

"Yes, but so far I found out that his demon can't hear or respond to him due to the seal. It also appears that we should look over his file soon. His skin is now healing over, where it ripped open from the villagers. I was also able to make him turn on and off the Sharingan due to a seal." Ao replied

"When do you think he'll be ready to speak to me, and will be able for his training? Could you read me his file, and tell me things about Him. Obviously his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, and was beaten to near death in front of three Anbu. Later he was abducted by Orochimaru, he got…" Ao was shocked and speechless

"He got what?" Mei asked

"He got more or less, all of his skin removed. He was also beaten to an inch of his death. To unlock the next of his Heaven cursed seal. It was also on his birthday." Ao exclaimed

"Mei looked at him, and was just debating to see if he was kidding. Please tell me you're joking, how they could just let him get taken away from Konoha without any Anbu seeing. Are the Anbu that watched him get beaten at least put into jail?" Mei asked

"Nope, but it looks like when we get to Kirigakure will have a long road before he trusts us.


End file.
